


Young

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Wrong use of classical quotes, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: And, that's a wrap! Thank you each and every one of you for reading my stories. I can't believe it's over. I had so much fun writing. I wish you all a Merry Christmas or Happy Chanukah or Happy Holidays or Happy Whatever you celebrate! Have a great time! xoxo





	

The date was amazing.

Blaine took Kurt to the newest French restaurant in town, where they sat in a private corner, not bothered by anyone. Then, they went to see a movie, but if you'd asked Kurt - he had no idea what it was. Blaine's mouth on his was too distracting.

Now, they were standing on Kurt's house' porch, sheltered by the darkness. The curfew was approaching, so they tried to made the most of it by, well, making out.

Suddenly, the light went on, and both boys jumped from each other, breathing heavily. Burt Hummel appeared in the front doors.

"The night's over. Kurt, say goodbye to your boy."

"Dad." Kurt groaned, lowering his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"But the night is still young, sir! _'It was the nightingale, and not the lark, That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear!'_ " Blaine recited, looking straight into Burt's eyes.

Kurt's father stood there, mouth open, gaping at the young boy in his son's arms.

"Ten more minutes" he grunted and closed the door. Few long seconds passed, and the light went off.

"Oh my god, did you seriously quoted Shakespeare at my dad?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, giggling.

"It worked, didn't it?" Blaine put his hands back on Kurt's face. "Now, where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's a wrap! 
> 
> Thank you each and every one of you for reading my stories. I can't believe it's over. I had so much fun writing. 
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas or Happy Chanukah or Happy Holidays or Happy Whatever you celebrate! Have a great time! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
